Rio (CoolZDane Style)
"Rio (CoolZDane Style)" is CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Rio 1 (2011)". Cast: *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Young Blu *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Adult Blu *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Jewel *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Rafael *Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Nico *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) as Pedro *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Nigel *Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) as Young Linda *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Adult Linda *Li Shang (Mulan) as Tulio *Tantor the Elephant (Tarzan) as Luiz *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Mauro *The Cactus Cat Gang (aka Cat R. Waul's Henchmen) (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as The Marmosets *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as Marcel *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) as Fernando *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) as Tipa *Wiggins (Pocahontas) as Armando *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Sylvio *Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Eva *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Kipo *Duchess (The Aristocats) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Chloe and Alice *Black Panther Kitten, Ruby, and Sapphire (LionKingHeart Fantasy Films), etc. as Rafael's Children *Danielle and Tiana, Lightning, and Little Simba (LionKingHeart Fantasy Films), Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs), and Tillie Tiger (Elmer Elephant) as Rafael's Children (Other) *Flo's Puppies (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Blu and Jewel's Children *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as The Woodpecker *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as The Bookstore Customer *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as The Lady Tourist *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as Dr. Barbosa *Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as Aviary Intern (Scratched Up Doctor) *Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) as The Waiters *Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) as The Police Officer *The Mice (Cinderella) as The Cage Birds *Flower (Bambi) as The Squished Bird *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as The Neurotic Bird *Bartok (Anastasia) as The Bat *Catgut (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) as The Cat *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as The Scaredy Bird *Genie (Aladdin) as The Screaming Hand Glider *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as The Other Hang Glider *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Watch Tourist *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Parade Director *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as A Kid on Gondola Chapters *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 1-"Real in Rio" *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 2-Morning Routine/Meet Li Shang/"Let Me Take You to Rio (Tramp's Arrival)" *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 3-Tramp Meets Lady/"Say You, Say Me" *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 4-Ratcliffe and Makunga Lock Up Tramp and Lady/"Pretty Bird"/Tramp and Lady Escape *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 5-Tramp and Lady Meet Bagheera *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 6-Makunga Meets the Cats/Bagheera Teaches Tramp and Lady to Fly *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 7-Tramp, Lady and Bagheera Meet Naveen and Louis/"Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)"/Animals VS. Cats *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 8-Meet Tantor/Makunga Captures Lady/The Carnival Parade *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 9-The Airport Chase *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 10-The Animals Escape/Tramp Defeats Makunga *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 11-Tramp and Lady's First Kiss/Tramp Learns to Fly *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 12-Happy Ending for Tramp and Lady *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 13-"Real in Rio (A Home for Tramp and Lady)" *Rio (CoolZDane Style) Part 14-End Credits Movie Used Rio (2011) Clips Used *The Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Madagascar 2 (2008) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane (2002) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *The Aristocats (1971) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *LionKingHeart Fantasy Films (2013) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Beauty and Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs (1937) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Wreck-it Ralph (2012) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 3: Twist in the Time (2007) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Anastasia (1997) *Pound Puppies (1986) *An American Tail (1987) *Aladdin (1992) *Peter Pan (1953) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) Trivia: *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) and Fernando (Rio; 2011) are both voiced by the actor Jake T. Austin. *Blu does not have a mother. Gallery Tramp.png|Tramp as Blu Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Jewel Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.png|Bagheera as Rafael Naveen (Frog).jpg|Naveen (Frog) as Nico Louis.jpg|Louis as Pedro Makunga.png|Makunga as Nigel Mulan2 149.png|Fa Mulan as Linda Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Tulio Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Luiz Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Mauro Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Marcel Char 68226.jpg|Yankee Irving as Fernando Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Tipa Icerapocahontas2875.jpg|Wiggins as Armando Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Sylvio Basil Of The Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Kipo Panthy.jpg|Pantry as Eva Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess Sawyer-2.jpg|and Sawyer as Chloe and Alice |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:CoolZDane Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane